Enamorado de Ti
by Yeth-Riddle
Summary: Un corazón roto, un nuevo amor, sera capas de reconstruir su corazón? Volverá amar?
El Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Como cambian las cosas en tan poco tiempo, como la ambición el odio y el deseó egoísta de poder pueden destruir un lugar tan hermoso y mágico como lo es esta gran escuela.

Muchos fueron los caídos en esta espantosa guerra, muchas vidas se perdieron por la ambición, nadie aun los que se suelen llamar así mismos "Los Sangre Puras" se libraron de perder, en realidad nadie gano. Como se puede ganar cuando se derramó tanta sangre? Tantos heridos y muertos? Quizás era muy joven para saberlo pero de lo que si estaa seguara la menor de las Greengrass era que este ultimo año seria diferente. Ya no más llorar, seria fuerte por ella y por su familia.. Su familia cada vez que pensaba en ellos una pequeña sonrisa real genuina se formaba es su bello rostro, no como las que tenia que forzar para impresionar o empatizar con los demás ella ama a su familia y a pesar de ser todos unos sangre puras no se vieron involucrados en esa masacre que fue la guerra.

Recordar eso la entristecía, a pasar de que su familia no fue juzgada como otras si que tuvieron que demostrar que no creían en esa idea absurda de eliminar a los sangre sucia; ella misma se reía de todo eso, se puede decir que era una chica rebelde-creía de verdad que lo era- ya que tenia uno que otro amigo queran hijos de Muggles.

Sonrió al pensar en este hecho ya que su mejor amiga era una mestiza y era mucho mejor que ella -odia admitir esto es voz alta- pero a pesar de eso la quería y mucho y esa estúpida guerra solo las separó, fue horrible no saber de Emily en todo el tiempo que duro esa horrible guerra. Se alegraba de que mañana al fin la vería, esperaba que volvieran hacer las mismas amigas de antes en serio que si después de todo lo que ha pasado necesitaba a una amiga de verdad que entendiera por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y ella esta segura de que esa era Emily; se alegro mucho cuando vio su lechuza en su ventana un mes atrás y desde entonces la correspondencia no ha sedado entre ellas. Pensar de que no perdió a su amiga fue la mejor noticia después de saber que tendría que volver a Hogwart y que estaría solo la deprimió pero ya no, ahora estaría su querida Ly.

Hogwart abriría sus puerta de nuevo tenacidad después de la masiva destrucción- algo increíble teniendo encuentra que solo habían pasado cuatro meses desde el fin de la guerra- que sufrió de lo que el odio hizo en ella, temia volver aunque seguro todos lo hacían o los que como ella estuvieron presentes para ver caer al desgraciado de Volt... No no pensaría en eso no más ya basta de esa basura estaba cansada de eso ahora cambiaría seria distinta y tendría que serlo.

Un pequeño y suave toco interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Pasa - dijo consiente de que solo una persona estaría despierta ha esas horas.

\- Tori aun despierta?- su hermana si que era una joya

\- No Daph es solo un sueño el que es...- no pudo seguir, en cuanto vi lo seria que están su hermana.

\- Tu que haces ha estas horas? Pensé que tendrías tu equipaje listo? - Y hay estaba esa sonrisa de disculpa tan odiosa que poseía Daphne, no lo podía creer era en serio?

\- Ya esta listo y lo sabes - dijo sentándose a su lado en su ridículamente enorme cama.

-Que haces aquí entonces? Vienes a ver que no me lleve nada que te pertenezca?- con una discreción de la cual se sabia poseedora oculto un hermoso collar que siempre se habían peleado.

\- Es tuyo tori, no tienes por que ocoltarlo - y otra ves esa sonrisa que le pasaba? - Yo he venido para hablar contigo hermana- hermana? Daphne realmente debe estar deprimida para llamarme así pensó Astoria acariciando la delicada mano de su hermana.

\- Dime Daphne que pasa? Me preocupas- Suspirando y devolviéndole el gesto su hermana como un susuro dijo.

\- No volveré a Hogwarts tori, me han ofrecido una bacante para estudiar arte en Francia y... Lo acepte - Daphne se detuvo analizando la expresión de su hermana, su solo la miraba con curiosidad.

Astoria pensó que seria otra cosa, tal vez que se casaría con el inútil de Zabini, pero eso era genial caramba se iba a Francia -aunque si lo meditaba un poco el novio de su hermana tenia un tiempo allá también así que no solo seria por la plaza allá en Francia quizás..

\- Así que - pronuncio como quien no quiere la cosa - te vas a Francia? A estudiar no? - ella era algo despistada pero no tonta y Daphne lo sabia - Dime su el tonto de Zabini no tiene nada que ver?

\- Yo...- si no fuera tan buen actriz Astoria juraría que estaba apenada, además ese sutil pero claro sonrojo la delataba - No es por el, yo de verdad... Sabes que amo pintar tori, y no es mi deseo volver a la escuela y lo sabes. También he hablado con la Directora y ella no ha tenido inconveniente en que comiense sin terminar mi ultimo año en Hogwarts; además - eso lo vea venir claro que si era por el estipido de Zabini - Bleise ah comenzó a manejar las empresas de su familia y no volverá al colegio.

\- Claro y tu como buena novia que eres vas a por el verdad?- acuso tori con su ceja alzada, pero tuvo que decistir de su postura dura cuando noto el amor que su hermana le profesaba al chico solo con pronunciar su nombre - Me alegoría por ti hermana! Ya era hora de que tomaras las riendas de tu vida, además así puedes tener vigiladito al promiscuo de Zabini -las dos se rieron como hacia mucho nonlo hacian, ella de verdad se alegraba por su hermana, claro que el imbécil de Zabini le caía mal pero nunca había visto tan feliz a su hermana y bueno muy muy a su pesar sabia que ese idiota besaba el piso por el que caminaba Daphne, si no era muy buen actor el chico ya que su querida hermana se lo puso fuerte.

Un poco más calmada Daphne de nuevo tomo su mano - Desearía que tu también tubieras un amor al cual perseguir hermana.

Astoria de verdad ama con todo su corazón a su hermana pero eran comentarios como esos que la hacían dudar, en serio? Tenia que ser justamente su bella hermana quien le recordara eso? No era suficiente con leerlo en la prensa? Que que su padre se lo recordara constantemente?

\- No quiero hablar de eso Daphne! - dijo una ceñuda tori - Suficiente tengo con ver lo que no tengo, ni tendré el los diarios como para que me lo recuerdes.

\- Lo siento - suspiro Daphne - En verdad lo siento tori, no pensaba que estuvieras afectada por eso? - La rubia sabia que su hermana era sincera y solo por eso le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo estoy en verdad lo estoy, yo - dudo si decir o no lo que en verdad sentia , no quería arruinar la alegría de su hermana por un dolor del que estaba segura superaría realmente esperaba que ese dolor se fuera de su corazón, no creía posible que se pudiera sentir mas ahogada de lo que ya estaba.

\- Tori, hermana mi dice y bella hermana, eres hermosa cualquier chico desearía que le dedicarse una mirada aunque sea de desprecio hermana - la animo Daphne.

-Claro que soy hermosa Daph, no es necesario que eleves mi ego - Daphne le dedico una sonrisa condescendiente, no sabia en que momento su hermana pequeña se había convertido en esa mujer tan madura y fuerte - Tori Creeme cuando te dijo que Draco no sabe que se esta perdiendo a una mujer increíble.

Silencio es todo lo que se escuchó después de las palabras de su hermana, no sabia como contestar eso, como decir que no le dolía cuando no era cierto? Cuando su corazón se quebraba un poco más cada que escuchaba su nombre, cuando lo veía por El callejón Diagon al lado de Ella.

\- Yo no puedo competir con una heroína Daphne - expreso con tristeza - Y aunque me duele el solo escuchar su nombre, me alegra de que sea feliz a su lado.

Que difícil decir algo que no sentía, como se puede estar feliz cuando se pierde a la persona de la cual has estado enamorada por más de la mitad de tu vida? Con quien creía que te casarías en unos cuantos años? Era una tontería de su parte hacerse iluciones de algo tan superficial como lo era un matrimonio arreglado, por que tan solo era eso para El algo arreglado que no deseaba; Astoria podría jurar que ni siquiera conocía su nombre y aunque debería estar agradecida de no tener que pasar por eso, le dolia , le dolía de una manera que no creía posible.

\- Tori - No sabia que estaba llorando hasta que su hermana paso su pequeña mano por su rostro limpiandon así a las traidoras esas que salían de sus ojos, apartando la cara para limpiarlas por si misma, Astoria las miro como si con eso desaparecieran.

\- Tori - insistió su hermana - Deberías tener en cuenta que si nuestro padre seguía con esa absurda idea Draco te odiaría para siempre - La odiaba, si que la odiaba cuando tenia la razón

Un bufido poco femenino salio de sus labios - Crees que no lo se Daphne? Aun antes de ser concreto lo del trato entre nuestras familias el me despreciaba- en este punto más lágrimas salían de sus hermoso ojos verdes, pero no las limpio solo las dejo fluir por que seria la ultima ves-realmente esperaba cumplir esto- que lloraría por ese motivo.

\- Creo que el pensaba que era yo la que propició todo ese asunto, tan estúpida me veo? Tan desesperada me miraba? Como para proponer algo tan anticuado como un matrimonio arreglado? - No pudo ni quiso evitar la amargura que destilaban cada una de sus palabras, entonces alzo su vista para escuchar lo que tanto deseaba.

\- No tori, solo que Draco ya amaba a Granger sin saberlo era obvio para todos excepto para el claro - Lo sabia ella misma lo creía aunque se hacías la desentendida - El que ella también lo quiera en su vida es algo que nadie esperaba, todos pensaban que terminaría con Weasley.

\- Cual de todos ellos? - Aunque no quisiera saber nada de la vida de Granger pero tenia curiosidad.

\- Creo que ibamos al mismo año es amigo de Potter, el torpe que era guardian - Daphne miro a su hermana que gracias a Circe dejo de llorar no soportaba verla triste - El tampoco regresara por lo que he oído, pero esta en Hosmeiden ayudando a su hermano en su negoció es posible que lo veas.

\- Quizas -dijo Astoria mostrando poco interés por el tema pero recordando los aquellas pocas veces al que fue a un partido de la casa de los leones, pero no, no lo recordaba.

\- Tori estarás bien? - la preocupación de Daphne era más que evidente para la rubia.

\- Sera difícil, me dolera -pronuncio cada palabra muy lentamente como si las pronunciara aceptándolas, conociéndolas y asimilándolas - Pero lo superare Daphne, creeme estaré bien este año sera increíble y más fácil ya que Draco no estará ahí.

\- Quizás si abrieras tus ojos a otras personas si no te en focas tanto y veas a tu alrededor encuentres un corazón que te ame como tu necesitas.

\- Quizás.

Quizás...

* * *

Hola soy algo nueva en esto, que tal? Muchos errores? Me disculpo si es asi .

A los que leen gracias espero opiniones criticas?

Me despido

Yeth


End file.
